Car Trouble
by Misha1088
Summary: Cordelia and Angel have some car problems and she has to fix them. *Drabble*


**Title: **Car Trouble  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>05-19-2003  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Category: <strong>  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C friendship.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cordelia and Angel have some problems and she has to fix them.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I have no idea where this came from. I was thinking of Angel as always and saw a Mustang comercial. Another five, ten minute fic. Hope you like.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Please? I live for the stuff! Bad or good, don't matter.  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **

Cordelia walked into the hotel, shaking. The guys were gone, as was Fred, but that didn't help her. She knocked on Angel's office door.  
>"Come in." She grabbed the door knob, slowing turning it. "I said come in." She walked inside and sat down across from Angel. He studied her. "What's up?"<br>"Promise not to get mad?" He knew that when she said that, it was never good.  
>"No. What happened?" She started to figit, squeezinf her hands in a nervous attempt to calm down.<br>"I got in an accident."  
>"Oh my God! Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"<br>"No. I'm fine."  
>"Good. So what's wrong? Is your car really messed up?" She shook her head repeatedly.<br>"No."  
>"Then?"<br>"Promise me you won't get mad."  
>"I promise."<br>"I was in your car."  
>"WHAT!" Cordelia covered her ears, blocking out his loud scream. She returned them and he was leering at her like he wanted to shoot her. Or worse... "What do you mean it was in my car?"<br>"Well. I was in yours because yours is nicer. Or, at least it was. And the guy came out of no where Angel. I swear." Angel looked like he had just seen satan. He ran his fingers hard through his hair.  
>"Where is it?"<br>"What?"  
>"Where is my car. It's dark. I want to see my car Cordelia!"<br>"It's outside." He jumped out of his chair, practically sprinting outside. Cordelia heard the loudest cry she had ever heard in her life.  
>"OH MY GOD! My car! My car! My baby! Dammit Cordelia!"<br>"You promised you wouldn't get mad!"  
>"You wrecked my car! It doesn't even look like her! She looks like scrap metal!"<br>"Angel! It's just a car!"  
>"It's not just a car! It's my baby! I love this car! And you, you killed her!"<br>"Angel! IT was never alive!" He glared at her, went inside and up to his room, slaming his door. She knocked on the door. No answer. "So what? You're not talking to me any more?" The door flew open.  
>"No. You seriously owe me Cordelia. I mean, seriously owe me." The door slammed shut again. Cordelia went down into the lobby, and sat down on the couch. What was she going to do? The little light bulb above her head went off. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.<br>"Hi. Daddy? Remember when you said you were sorry and all that? Well, remember how you said if I needed anything to just call? Yeah. I need a favor. A big one."

Cordelia ran inside the hotel just as the sun set. She barged into his office, making his head shoot up.  
>"Oh. It's you." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Angel. I need to show you something." He sighed.  
>"What?"<br>"It's a surprise."  
>"I hate surprises."<br>"You'll love this one."  
>"I doubt it."<br>"Dammit Angel. Get your ass outside!" Now Angel rolled his eyes as he got out of his chair.  
>"This better be good. Damn good." She grabbed his hand, pulling him outside.<br>"Wait!" She yelled before reaching the door. "Your eyes are open. You need to be blindfolded." She looked around the room and spotted one of Gunn's bandanas. She tied it around his eyes. Normally, he liked being blindfolded, but this, this was a different case. Even though the fact that it was Cordelia was kind of turning him on...(No! No! Bad thoughts. Remember, she wrecked you car.) That did it, for now. She yanked him outside and stopped in what he figured was on the corner curb, about ten feet from the gates. "You ready?"  
>"Just get this over with." When Angel could see, he took in a deep, shocked breath. He was almost speechless, he was so surprised. "Oh my- how, where di you get this! Oh my God! Is this, this, this is a-"<br>"Mustang? Yeah. I know. I wanted to get a brighter color, like yellow, or a smooth color like silver, but I figured you'd like black." He just stared at her.  
>"You got me a car. How on earth did you get me a car? Why?"<br>"Well. You were pissed at me, and I felt really bad that I wrecked yours. And I'm not used to that feeling and I really didn't like it. So, I called my- um, I called some people and there you go." Cordelia all but screamed when Angel embraced her in a hug, then quickly let go.  
>"This is amazing. I love it. Thank you." Cordelia unlike the door to the back seat and slid in so she could only be seen through the open door.<br>"It gets better."  
>"Better? How? What's a better ride than a mustang?" It was like deja vu, except he wasn't Angelus and she wasn't evil. She slid off her jacket and reached her hand out to him.<br>"Me." Angel shut the door behind. God, he loved tinted windows.

End.


End file.
